Friends Forever?
by LoveItsOnItsWay
Summary: She has waited for him to say it since they were 13. That sounds a little desperate but it’s the truth. Sharpay Evans has been in love with Troy Bolton for 4 years. She just couldn’t get over him. No matter how much she wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Sharpay! Wait up!" She turned __around and saw him running towards her. She __immediately got a smile on her face. _

"_Hi, Troy!" She said when he was standing in front of her. "What's up?" _

"_Nothing really" He said. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He had never been so nervous in his life before. Not even before a big game. "Umm... can we talk?" _

"_Yeah, of course" She felt nervous to. What was going on? _

"_We have been friends for along time. Since we were three to be exact. I know this probably sounds crazy" He started. "I... I.." _

"_You what?" She asked. She kind of knew where this was going. She just wanted to hear him say it. She has waited for him to say it since they were 13. That sounds a little desperate but it's the truth. Sharpay Evans has been in love with Troy Bolton for 4 years. She just couldn't get over him. No matter how much she wanted to. _

"_I... I love you" He said and looked at her hopefully. He had finally said it and now he was praying she felt the same way. But Sharpay she couldn't find a word to say. It was like her speaking ability had disappeared. The man of her dreams had just said he loved her and she was standing there like an idiot! Great... what a nightmare! "Shar please say something? Shar? Shar? Sharpay? Sharpay? Miss Evans? Miss Evans?"_

_---_

"MISS EVANS!" Sharpar quickly looked up and saw her teacher standing in front of her. The first thing that came to Sharpay's mind was: If looks could kill. Right now she was happy that wasn't true. Because this one would do it faster than you could say 'Sharpay is so going to get detention!'

"Hi, Mrs. Williams" She said and faked a smile.

"Sleeping in my class again, Miss Evans?" She said and sent her a harsh look.

"No! Definitely not!" She laughed nervously and tried to smile. Mrs. Williams just kept looking at her with a harsh look. _Think of a plan Sharpay! Anything! This is the right time to get your brain to work! _It wasn't her fault Mrs. Williams classes were so boring!

"Miss Evans, this is the third time this week. I don't have another choice than to give..." Then she was interrupted by the bell and Sharpar took her chance and collected her stuff fast and stood up and ran.

"Bye Mrs. Williams! Great class by the way!" She called over her shoulder and ran out of the classroom. She didn't stop until she reached her locker. "Okay, Sharpay calm down! It was just a dream! It wasn't real! He's in love with Gabriella! Gabriella your best friend! You don't love him! It was just a dream! You are over him!" She said quietly to herself. "Who are you kidding!? You are head over heals in love with him!" She sighed and leaned against her locker.

"Wow, Sharpay! You really need to sleep at night!" Sharpay looked up and saw Gabriella and Taylor standing there laughing.

"It's not my fault!" She defended. "Blame the teachers for giving me homework!"

"Sharpay, they give us all homework"

"Yeah, Shar" Gabriella said agreeing with Taylor. "You're just the only one waiting until its midnight to do it!" Both Gabriella and Taylor laughed again.

"Whatever!" She said and laughed to. They started walking down the hallway. "So what do you guys have now?"

"I have free period" Taylor answered.

"Yeah, me too" Gabriella said. "You?"

"I have no idea to be honest." She said. "I wonder what I have."

"Sharpay you really need to learn your own schedule" They all sat down at some benches. Sharpay looked at her strangely.

"Why?" She asked. "That's just unnecessary."

"It's not unnecessary, Shar." Gabriella said. "How are you suppose know what class you have if you don't know your schedule?"

"It easy" Sharpay said and looked at both Taylor and Gabriella. "I have you guys!" She smiled.

"We don't always know your schedule, Shar" Sharpay just looked at Taylor with a smirk..

"Really? So you don't know what I have now?" she asked.

"I do. You have free period with us"

"See!" Sharpay said happily still with a smirk. "You do know my schedule!"

"Whatever!" Taylor muttered.

"Hey have any of you seen Troy? He should be here by now" Gabriella said.

"Just in my dreams..." Sharpay said to herself not thinking. Both Gabriella and Taylor looked at her confused.

"What?" Sharpay looked at them finally realizing what she said.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. "Taylor have you seen him?!" _Way to go Sharpay, you're so clever!_ Taylor looked at her thoughtful. Something was going on... Oh no! It couldn't be that could it?

"Wasn't he going to play basketball with Chad on free period?" She said still looking at Sharpay who was doing everything to avoid her gaze.

"You're right!" Gabirella said. "He said he was going to do that. I need to talk to him real fast see you in a bit!" And then she ran toward the gym to find her boyfriend.

"Okay, what was that?" Taylor asked when she couldn't see Gabriella.

"What was what?" Sharpay asked nervously. Taylor knew it was over. Why was she even trying to lie? There was no point to even try. Taylor saw everything in Sharpays eyes. She was right.

"Oh my god Sharpay!" She exclaimed. "You told me you were over him!"

"I'm sorry Taylor! I just can't help it!" Sharpay said and put her head in her hands. "He's just so sweet and caring! He's cute and funny! And don't forget he's extremely hot! He's everything I want in a man!"

"Yeah he's also one of you best friends boyfriend!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sharpay said and looked at her. "Do you think I want to feel like this!? Well I don't!!"

"I know sweetie" Taylor said and laid a comforting hand on her back. "I don't want to sound mean but you need to get over him Shar"

"I know" She sighed. "I've tried so hard to get over him but I just can't. What's wrong with me Taylor?! Why am I in love with one of my best friends boyfriend?"

"I don't know Shar. Maybe it's because you've known him since you were three and been best friends with him? Maybe it's supposed to happen? Maybe you two are suppose to get married?"

"Don't get my hopes up, Taylor"

"Sorry. But maybe you should tell him how you feel?"

"Taylor!? Are you on some crazy pill or something!?" She said and looked at her. "You know I can't do that!! And besides what are the changes he would actually like me back?"

"It's not impossible you know"

"Yeah and what if he likes med back huh? Gabriella is going to hate med and never forgive me!! So... no thanks I'll just get over him!"

"Yeah and that went very well the first time" Taylor said while rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to do then?" Sharpay snapped. "You know I can't tell him!!"

"First of all you don't need to scream!" Sharpay looked down at her hand muttering something that sounded like a Sorry. "And second I know. But I do know I'm going to help you get over him" She smiled softly at Sharpay and hugged her.

"Thank you Tay" She said and hugged her back.

"No problem. Now come on! I really need to pee!"

* * *

**That was that ;D **

**Umm, this is my first fanfic ever so it's probably not so good but hey I tried :D And I'm sorry if my spelling and gramms is bad, I'm from Sweden :D **

**I own nothing! **

**But I hope you guys liked it anyway and review, please? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay was lying in her bed looking at ceiling. She sighed. She was so sick of this. Why couldn't she just get over him? This was insane! Troy would never be in love with her! Why couldn't her heart get that? Her head got it! For four years had she been in love with him. He obviously didn't feel the same. Not that she had ever told him how she felt but he was dating Gabriella.

If he felt the same way he would have said it to her, right?

Gosh, this was frustrating! If she would tell him two things could happened. 1) He could feel the same way and dump Gabriella. But then Gabriella would never forgive her and probably never talk to her again. 2) He wouldn't feel the same way and she would have ruined their friend ship for ever.

So nothing good could come out of it if she told him. She could get a boyfriend and lose one of her best friends or she wouldn't get a boyfriend and she would be embarrassed for the rest of her life.

She placedher hands over her face and groaned. Wasn't there some sort of rehab for girls that had been in love with the same guy to long without getting him? She could sure use one right now!

"Knock, Knock." Sharpay recognized the voice at once. _Wow, what a great time he picked to come over! _"Wow, you really don't look happy to see me!" She heard him laugh and then she felt something sit down on her bed. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him sitting there smiling. Oh god, if he only knew what that smile did to her.

"What are you doing here, Troy?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Then he put one of his hands on her head.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay but I think that you've finally turned crazy from all the drama." He closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly then he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "I think we need to send you to one of this home for crazy people." He put his and on her shoulder and pretended to hold in tears. "But its okay, I will be there for you all the time! We are going to get through this! I promise."

"Wow, Troy. I so flattered that you would do that for me." She placed a hand on her heart and laughed.

"I know. I'm so nice!" He smirked at her. "But seriously Shar, are you going crazy? It's Friday, you know the day your family invites my family on dinner and next week my family invites your family to have dinner at our house and then the week after that we have dinner at your house again?"

"I totally forgot it was Friday!" She exclaimed and sat up. "What I'm going to wear!?" Troy laughed at her as she ran into her closet and began to throw clothes around her.

"Relax Shar. It's just my family, you've know them since we were three and I don't think they care what you are wearing." He said as he took her remote control and turned her TV on. "Besides I like what you're wearing now." He smirked at her and looked at her up and down.

"What?" Sharpay spun around to look at him and then at herself. "Oh my god!" She had totally forgotten that she had decided to skip dinner and go to bed early. So now she was standing there in nothing else than a tank top. Panties to of course but still embarrassing! She felt her cheeks turn red. She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her red cheeks. "You're such a perv Troy!" But she couldn't help but smile at what he said. "And you have a girlfriend! Gabriella remember her?"

"Of course I do" He smiled dreamily. She looked at him. Her heart dropped a little when she saw his smile. "And that reminds me. I need to talk to you about Gabriella." Sharpay's stomach made a flip. Maybe he was going to say that he didn't love her anymore? That he was in love with her?

"What about Gabriella?" She tried not to sound so hopeful. He patted on the place next to him for her to sit. She sat down beside him, totally forgetting that she was just in her tank top.

"Every time I see my heart starts beating like crazy. I want to be with her all the time, I even miss her right now! When I'm not with her I feel... empty in some way you know? And every time I hold her hand in mine I get butterflies in my stomach and..." More didn't Sharpay listen to. Her heart was in thousands small pieces right now. She felt like crying. But she held back her tears, she couldn't cry in front of him. "Sharpay?!"

"Huh?!"

"What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Did you even listen?" He laughed a little. "Do you think its love? Like real love?"

"Umm..." She didn't know what to say to him. If he didn't know if he really loved Gabriella why should she tell him then? Especially when she didn't want him to love her. But she couldn't lie to him. Of what she had heard he was in love. She closed her eyes. _Time to use your acting skills, Sharpay. _She looked at him and faked a smile. "I think its love."

"You really think so?" He asked happily.

"Mhmm..."

"Yeah! It has to be love. I never felt like this before!"

"That's great Troy..." She looked down on her hands and tried to hold back her tears.

"Shar, are you okay?" He put a hand on her knee and tried to look her in the eyes. She turned her head to him and faked smile, again.

"I'm okay" She lied and stood up. She ran a hand through her hair. "Umm..." She cleared her throat. "You need to leave my room now." Troy looked confused. Was she mad or something? Had he done something wrong?

"Why? Have I done something?" _You just broke my heart... _

"No, Troy. You didn't do anything." She was really near to break down in tears now. He needed to leave before he saw her. How was she going to explain it? 'Oh I was just crying because I'm so happy for you.' Yeah, that would really work. But then on the other hand, he was probably to in love to notice that it sounded crazy. "I need to get dressed you know?" It was the best she could come up with. And hopefully he would leave.

"Oh! I almost thought you were mad at me!" He sighed with relief. "Well, I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you down stairs." He gave her a light kiss on her cheek and left. Sharpay then let a tear slip. She took a deep shaky breath and let more tears run down her cheek. "Oh Shar, I almost forgot!" Troy peeked in his head. She quickly whipped her tears away and turned to him.

"What?"

"How I'm I going to tell her I love her?" Sharpay looked at him with her mouth open. _Just, kill me now. Will ya!? _Was he kidding!? Her heart is enough broken as it is and he asks how he's going to tell Gabriella he loves her! Wow, what a great day!

"I have no idea Troy! Sing to her or something!? I don't know, just leave so I can get dressed!" It came out a lot angrier than she expected.

"Wow, I'm sorry! I was just trying to get some help from my best friend!!" Troy glared at her and slammed the door. Sharpay screamed frustrated and threw her self on the bed. She didn't bother to hold her tears in anymore. Why should she? Her life was a mess! Nothing about it felt right. She did try to hold in her sobs though so no one would hear her. She really didn't feel like talk to someone right now. Especially not her parents if they would hear her. But it was so hard to hold them in when she had so much to let out.

Sharpay's cell phone rang but she ignored it. She didn't care who it was. It didn't matter if it was the president! But why would the president call her? She is just a girl who can't over a guy who is her best friend and is dating one of her other best friends! Her life sucks!

A lot of guys want her! Why is she in love with the one who doesn't even want her? That doesn't even make sense! Just the other day a guy asked her out! His name was Jake! Or was it Jack? Or maybe it was Jacob? Oh well it doesn't matter! A guy asked her out!

But she said no in hope that Troy might ask her out...sometime. Maybe that was the problem!? She couldn't get over him because she didn't date any one else! Of course, that was it! But she had dated a few guys during these four years and she wasn't over him...

_No Sharpay! Don't think like that! You might have found a solution to your problem, be positive! _

She sat up and whipped some tears away. She was going to say yes to the next guy who asked her out!

Well, if the guy is a nerd then she would say yes to the guy after him! And she was going to get over Troy Bolton! Even if it was going to take a while, she was going to get over him!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) **

**I'll try to make them a little longer if you want? **

**And I still don't own anything **

**Review, please? Tell me what you think and write what I need to get better on :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay just played with her food and kept her head down. Taylor and Gabriella looked her worried. This was not the Sharpay they knew. The Sharpay they knew was happy and bouncy. And she almost never kept her mouth shut. This Sharpay was far from that! "Hey, Sharpay" Gabriella said carefully. "Are you okay?" Sharpay looked up at her.

"Yeah..." She looked down on her food again. But instead of just poke around in it she pushed it away from her. "I'm just tired" Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other not believing her. Even though she was an amazing actress they could tell she was lying. Sharpay could feel their gaze on her. But she didn't feel like telling them why she was feeling down. It would just lead to a lot of questions and she would probably tell them Troy loved Gabriella and she wasn't sure if he had told her yet. So even if she was in love with him and wanted Gabriella to say that it was too early to say 'I love you' and break up with him (that happens in her dreams) she didn't want to ruin it for Troy.

"Come on Shar, your lying! We know you, tell us. We're you best friend and we are always here for you whatever it is" She looked up at Gabriella again. Why did she have to make it so hard? Why did she have to be so caring? This was the times Sharpay felt really bad for being in love with her boyfriend and hoping they would break up.

"Well..." She wasn't sure if she should tell them. It may seem like its nothing big but to her, right now, it was big. "You know how Troy and his family and mine always have dinner together on Fridays?" They both nodded. Sharpay took a deep breath. "Me and Troy kind of got in a fight and I haven't talked to him since."

"Aww..." Both Taylor and Gabriella said at the same time and moved to sit next to her. They both gave her a light hug. Sharpay smiled a little and looked down. It felt good to tell them and she forgot why she thought it was a big deal.

"What was the fight about?" Oh yeah, that. She closed her eyes and thought. What was she suppose to tell them?

"I umm, can't tell." Wow, that was a great answer! Urgh! Why could she never come on something smart to say? She could have told them that it was something stupid! That would have sounded better than 'I can't tell'! Taylor looked at her with big eyes. Sharpay looked back at her confused before she realized. Taylor thought she had told him about her feelings! She quickly gave her a look that said: Not that! Taylor let out a sigh of relief.

Sure, it would have been good that she told him but because of Sharpay's behavior it would have meant that he didn't like her back. So it was good that it wasn't that. She didn't want Sharpay to get her heart broken, but if Troy liked Sharpay Gabriella would get her heart broken. Wow, she just realized she was in a tricky situation. She didn't want any of them to get their heart broken, so who's side was she on? Either way someone was going to get their heart broken in the end. She just knew it...

Before Gabriella could ask why Sharpay couldn't tell them, a sound of laughter filled the cafeteria. Ah, the basket ball team entered. Sharpay quickly looked down again and ran a hand through her hair. A sort of panic started to wash over her. Should she stay or should she go? What if he still was mad at her? He was on his way here. Why was he walking this way!?

Right, his girlfriend.

_Breathe this is nothing! We have had fights before! This is nothing! Why I'm I so nervous? Oh god, I'm a nervous break down! I need to get out of here before I say something stupid! _"Umm you guys, I need to fix something for... umm yeah. Gotta go." She stood up and walked away.

She passed Troy on her way out. He didn't even look at her. So her question was answered. He was still mad. The worse was that their fight wasn't even that bad. He shouldn't be this mad! She just snapped at him a little. It was not like he hadn't done that! And she always forgave him, why was he still mad. So this was his fault when you think about it, she was not going to apologies to him! Cause this was not her fault. But why did it still feel so so wrong?

--

Troy, Chad and Ryan sat down at the table. Troy next to Gabriella, Chad next to Taylor and Ryan on the place Taylor was sitting before she moved over to comfort Sharpay. Both girls were looking after Sharpay. They wanted to follow her but she needed to be alone right now. That was at least what they thought...

"Hey, Baby" Troy smiled at Gabriella and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "How are you?" He still hadn't told her he loved her. He didn't know how he was going to do it and he was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't feel the same. And there was this thing with Sharpay. They hadn't talked since Friday and now she walked away when he came. Why was she so mad? Isn't he the one who should be mad?

"Sharpay told me you guys had a fight" Troy froze at Gabriella's words and his blue eyes got big. She hadn't told her why they were in a fight, right? Gabriella looked at him seriously. Sharpay could have told her. Noo...

"You guys had a fight?" Ryan looked at him surprised. Sharpay hadn't said anything, but it would explain why she was so strange this weekend.

"Dude, why didn't you say anything?" Even Chad was surprised.

"Because I didn't think she still would be mad! And frankly I don't even know why she is mad!" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm the one who should be mad..."

"What was the fight about?" Chad asked and looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, Shar wouldn't tell us." Taylor said curiously to, while taking a sip from her water bottle. Troy felt relief lift from his shoulders. She hadn't told them why, now he could still surprise Gabriella.

"I don't know something stupid."

"Like?" Urgh, why did his friends have to be so curious? He had a plan and they need to ask more.

"Umm... I said something about something..." Everyone was giving him a weird look. "And she got mad and yeah something like that!" He said it fast and took a bite from his sandwich. Everyone was still looking at him but decided to shake it off.

They weren't going to find out what had happened, not from Troy and not from Sharpay. That made everyone think it was something big when it really was nothing.

--

Sharpay sat by the window and looked out. It was raining, her favorite weather. She loved the rain but now she just wanted it to stop. Why? She had no idea...

She groaned and put her head in her hands. This was not what she wanted. Not the fighting with Troy thing. The she's in love with Troy thing was bothering her right now. Why did he have to be so... so perfect? No, he wasn't perfect! She was just imagining that! She wasn't really in love, she just thought she was! She wasn't in love she just wouldn't say no if he asked. "Why are you even trying to convince yourself when you know your lying!?" She said to her self while she sighed.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a little strange?" Sharpay quickly looked up and saw Troy standing there in front of her with a small smile.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" He took out his hands from his pockets and sat down next to her on the bench. Sharpay could smell his cologne and it took all her strength not to throw herself at him rip his clothes and take him right there.

"Because my best friend is mad at me and I don't know why." He looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm not mad Troy." She looked at him slight confused. "You're the one who's mad."

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused. "Pay, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why didn't you look at me in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know?" There was a silence between them. No one really knew what to say. Sharpay played with her hands and kept her head down. Something she did when she was nervous or felt stupid. Right now she felt both. Troy just kept his gaze forward.

Then out of now where he heard Sharpay sob. He looked at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Pay, don't cry." He took her face between his hands and whipped away her tears with his thumbs. She laughed and let some more tears fall.

"I'm sorry; I don't even know why I'm crying!" It just became too much for her. Everything just became too much. Everything with the fight, her crush and the fact that it was one of her best friends boyfriend she was crushing on. And because she just realized Troy would never be hers because he loved Gabriella and not her...

"It's okay." He hugged her again. Sharpay would do anything to stay in his arms forever. "Are we okay now? No ones mad right?" He smiled with that beautiful smile again. She couldn't do anything but smile back.

"We're okay."

"Good, cause I don't know if I could live with out you."

"Is Troy Bolton turning into a softy?" She smirked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am" He said and ruffled her hair and leaned back with a smile. Sharpay just leaned back too. There was a short comfortable silence between the two. "Hey, I think I'm taking your advice." Sharpay looked at him. What was he talking about? What advice? Troy laughed at her confused face. "The one about singing to Gabriella and tell her I love her." He explained with a smile.

"Great." Sharpay could just bang her head into the wall. Why did she have to tell him to something so romantic?! Couldn't she have told him to throw a bug at her and yell I love you!? But nooo! She told him to sing to her! _Stupid stupid stupid STUPID!_

"You think she'll like it?"

"I think she will."

"Thanks Sharpay" Why did he have to smile all the time!? Doesn't he see how much it kills her!? "Well, I need to get my books now. So, I'll see you later?" Sharpay nodded. "Great! And thanks again! Your the best friend ever Pay!" He kissed her cheek and ran to his locker. She sighed. Best friend. Why couldn't she be more than a best friend...?

* * *

**Hey you guys :) It's been a little while since I updated last it feels like, I've hade so much homework and everything :) **

**I know this is not so good, but review anyway? Please? :) And like tell me what I need to get better on and stuff :] **

**I'm trying to get better and maybe make them longer, this chapter is a little longer I think :) but not so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it was a while since I updated but I've been busy with school and stuff but now summer break is coming up :D On Friday actually :D **

**So maybe I'll update faster now? who knows? :D **

**haha :)  
**

**And sadly I still doesn't own High School Musical :( :( **

* * *

"... And then he sang to me and told me he loved me!" Gabriella said with a big smile and sighed dreamily. Sharpay just looked at her with a fake smile and tried to hold back her tears. Why couldn't Troy love her? What did Gabriella have that she didn't? She felt her heart break just a little more than it had before. It seriously felt like someone just ripped it out and ran over it with a monster truck and then put it back. On top of all this she just couldn't help but feel guilty too. Her best friend just told her about the most romantic time in her life and she wanted the happy couple to break up. Wow, was she a great friend or what?

"That is so cute." Taylor wasn't really sure how to feel about this. She knew Sharpay's heart just broke into a millions pieces. And she just wanted Troy to see how much she loved him... but at the same time she didn't. Because if Troy got together with Sharpay Gabriella would end up hurt...

"Yeah, you're lucky Gabs." She really did try to sound happy for her friend. But that's kind of hard when you feel like crying. Wasn't she supposed to be an actress? Where the hell were those skills now when she needed them? "I wish I had someone like that..."

"You'll find someone soon, Shar!" Gabriella said and laid a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Guys ask you out all the time and soon the right one is going to come." _Yeah, right... I've waited for him for four years. _

"All those guys are after one thing. Sex. They don't want a relationship with me. No one does..." She sighed and looked down at her hands. Gabriella looked at Taylor to get her to say something. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Sharpay. Gabriella was just about to say something when her cell phone started ringing.

"Um, it's Troy. I have to take it. I'll be right back!" She said and walked out of the room. Taylor looked after her and made sure she was gone before she moved to sit down next to Sharpay.

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully. Sharpay looked up at her with a tear rolling down her cheek. She shook her head lightly and closed her eyes letting a couple of more tears fall. "Oh, Sharpay..." Taylor hugged her and strokes her back a little.

"Why do I have to love him? Why can't I let him go?" Sharpay sobbed and hugged back. "He obviously doesn't love me."

"I don't know..."

"I'm so tired of crying over him Tay... I wanna feel loved to! I want someone to love me back! I want to let go! I don't wanna feel like this anymore! I deserve to be loved! Right?" Sharpay dried some tears away and took a deep shaky breath.

"You do Shar. You really do. And that why I got you a date."

"What!?" Sharpay exclaimed shocked. "With who?!"

"You know Cameron from the football team?"

"Taylor..."

"Okay before you say anything!" Taylor said fast and held up a finger. "You just said that you want to get over Troy. And the only way to get over him is to fall for someone else and since you never say yes to any boys or ask them out I figured I'd help you a little bit. Come on Sharpay, it doesn't matter if you don't like him. You just need a start, okay?" Sharpay just looked at her for a long time. She was right. It was time to get over Troy Bolton. In some strange way that scared her. Sure, she had tried to get over him before but now it just felt so... real? "Are you mad, Shar?"

"No, of course not... you're right. I want get over him and I have to start somewhere."

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" Sharpay nodded and smiled. "Good. Now your date is tomorrow night, so we need to get to the mall to buy you some new clothes."

"Tomorrow? Oh my god... does he even know that it's me?!"

"Of course he knows it's you!" Taylor said laughing. "He was actually the one who asked you out."

"Huh?"

"Well, he asked me yesterday if you were single and I said yes and then he asked me if I thought that you would like to go on a date with him. And I said yes because yeah well you know. He got pretty happy and said that he would pick you up at seven on Friday." She explained with a smile.

"Wow." Sharpay couldn't help but smile a little. "Really?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"Well..." Sharpay began but got interrupted by Taylor.

"No wait, don't answer that!" Sharpay laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Okay, so what did I miss?" Gabriella said and walked into the room smiling.

"Apparently I have a date tomorrow." Sharpay said and smiled. It felt kind of good to have a date. Maybe it was going to be easier to get over Troy than she thought?

--

Sharpay opened the door and stepped into her house tired. She, Gabriella and Taylor had spent hours at the mall. Just to find the perfect outfit for her. Gabriella had been really excited that she had a date. She even suggested that they could go on a double date with her and Troy. Thankfully Taylor had been there to help her avoid answering. Maybe in the future she would be able to go on a double date but right now that seemed like a thing that would happen a long time from now.

She put down her bags on the floor and yawed. Her stomach growled. Shopping really made you tired and hungry. She made her way to the kitchen to eat something before going to sleep. She didn't see her parents anywhere. Didn't they say that they were going to be home tonight?

When she got to the kitchen she really wished that she hadn't been hungry! There on the kitchen counter were her parents. Making out.

"Oh my god!" She said and turned around quickly. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ewww!!!"

"Sharpay!? Why are you home so early?!" Her mother exclaimed embarrassed and she heard her father clear his throat.

"I... um... I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore!" She muttered and walked out from the kitchen fast. She heard her mother call her name but right now she just wanted to get out from there. How the hell was she ever suppose to eat in the kitchen again!? She threw herself on the bed and sighed. She really didn't need to see that. That was one image she didn't need to have stuck in her head! Sadly it was going to be stuck there for a long time... She heard a knock on her door and sighed, again. She wasn't exactly up to talk to her mother right now.

"Mom please, I don't want to talk to you right now. I seriously don't wanna hear about your needs!" She heard someone laugh outside her door. It as a manly laugh and it was not her father. It was Troy.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear either!" He said still laughing. "Could you let me in?" Sharpay quickly stood up and went to the door to let him in. "Hey." He smiled when he saw her. _Damn you... _Why couldn't he be ugly!? It would have made things so much easier!

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She opened the door wider and let him in. She could smell his cologne as he walked past her and into her room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_It's not time to think about how good he smells, Sharpay! _

"I don't know." He shrugged and sat down on her bed. "I just wanted to see my best friend." And once again he had to smile. If he knew how much this was killing her he wouldn't smile as much as he did! "So... what was all that about?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow confused.

"What was what about?" She asked as she sat down in her chair.

"The 'I don't wanna hear about your needs!' thing." Ohh... that thing!

"I walked in on my parents making out in the kitchen." Sharpay wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not a pretty sight. That's for sure!"

"That is gross!" Troy said laughing.

"Tell me about it! I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again! At least not in that kitchen!"

"Well you're always welcome to our house."

"Good!" She said and laughed. This was why she loved him so much; she always had a good time with him. No matter what.

"So you're coming to dinner tomorrow right?" He asked." Wait of course you are!" Sharpay's eyes got wide. She had totally forgotten about that! Even though they always had dinner together on Fridays, even since they became friends, she still forgot it sometimes. Like now.

"Um, Troy?" She said. He looked at her smiling. "I kind of have a date tomorrow."

"What?" He asked confused. "With who?!"

"Cameron, from the football team you know." She answered. He almost looked jealous. She just couldn't help but smile on the inside. He was jealous, but why? Maybe he did like her after all?

_No, don't get your hopes up... _

"But... you can't go out with him!"

"Why not? As far as I know I can date whoever I want."

"But its Friday, we always have dinner on Fridays." He almost looked hurt. But why would he? He had been out with Gabriella a lot on Fridays! He shouldn't make her feel guilty. She was trying to get over him so she wouldn't lose him as a friend or hurt his girlfriend. He should be happy! He should be happy for her that she finally had a date. But of course he had to make her feel even guiltier! She felt guilty enough already!

"Troy I have been single way to long now. Finally I found a guy that I think might want to me with me, not just have sex with me but actually be with me because of my personality. Not the looks. Are you really going to be mad at me for ditching one night when you have been out with Gabriella like every Friday?" Finally her acting skills came to use!

"I guess you're right..." He said and ran a hand through his hair slowly. "I just... I don't know."

"Are you jealous?" She smirked.

"What?! Of course not!" Troy answered quickly and blushed lightly. "I have Gabriella, I love her."

"Yeah, I heard you finally told her?" Sharpay said sadly.

"Yeah..." He said while he studied her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She looked away from him and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Everything had gone so good. But when the subject about him loving Gabriella came up, her acting skills just disappeared. She didn't hear Troy get up from her bed and walk over to her. It was only when he placed his hand under her chin and made her turn to him she noticed he wasn't by her bed anymore.

"Seriously Pay, I can see that something is wrong. Tell me?" He said softly. Looking into his blue eyes didn't make things easier, that is for sure. She tried to turn her head away from his but he just turned it back to face him. She swallowed hard.

"I just... I want what you and Gabriella have..." She said slowly almost in a whisper. It was the truth. She wanted to feel the love they shared with someone. "I want someone to love me for me." She didn't even realise that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She blinked a few times and breathed out. "I want to feel loved, not just by my friends and family. I want someone who makes me feel special and beautiful even when I'm a mess. I want someone to hold me when I'm sad and make everything feel like its okay. Someone who is there even when it all falls apart. Get it? I want the love that you and Gabriella have. And I'm probably never going to get it because I just can't let y..." She stopped herself from saying the word "You". She couldn't believe she just said. She never planed to tell Troy all of this. He probably thought she was insane. Great, she just embarrassed herself in front of him...

Troy just looked at her. He didn't now what to say to her. She looked so vulnerable. He was not used to see her cry. She almost never cried. It was just sometimes, like when her Grandmother died two years ago or when she broke her leg. One thing is certain he hated to see her cry. He dried some of her tears away and hugged her. She felt so small in his arms.

When Sharpay felt his arms around her she realised one thing: For her to get over Troy Bolton it would take more than just one date...!

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea if this made sense at all xD **

**but REVIEW? :D :D and thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter :) and thank you to everyone who favorite my oneshot "You're more than a friend to me" , It was quite few who did actually :D that was cool :) thanks :) **

**So yeah, again: review hihi :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm a kind of bad updater, sorry about that. I've been writing this chapter for like 3 weeks now, I don't know why. Been busy I guess :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter :) **

**And I know it's not much Troypay in this but it's coming I promise, when I'm not sure but sometime :D :D

* * *

**

_I can't believe I'm doing this... _

Sharpay _stared_ at her _reflection_ in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white summer dress that ended just above her knees with a black cardigan and she had straightened her hair. Was her dress to much? They were just going to see a movie and maybe something more. Maybe she should change? And maybe she should redo her make up? God, it had been way to long since she had been on a date. She glanced at her watch, 6:55. He would be here in 5 minutes. Crap, she didn't have time to change.

"Okay, you can do this Sharpay." She said to herself and took a deep breath. "Just be you and everything will be just fine." She looked herself in the mirror one last time before she went downstairs.

Her parents, Ryan and her little sister Lily was just about to leave when she came down. They were going to the Bolton's and to have dinner like they always did when it was Friday. But this time she wasn't going with them. And to be honest it felt kind of good. For once she had a good reason to skip the dinner. Yes, she had actually skipped dinner a couple of times. Most of the times when Troy had invited Gabriella over for dinner or sometimes just because she didn't feel like seeing Troy. She always said she had a headache or something but now, she had a date and felt pretty damn good!

"Good you're here." Her mother said and smiled while Sharpay's dad helped her on with her coat. "We were just about to leave."

"Yeah, I can kind of see that." Sharpay said and laughed a little. "Have fun."

"You too sweetie." Her mom smiled. "And don't stay out too long. We will be back around eleven."

"And we want you back before that." Her dad said strictly. "And be careful, do you want some pepper spray?"

"Dad" She said and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I can see that you are obviously not happy about me going on a date but come on, what do you think he's going to do? Rape me?" His eyes got wide and he looked at her. "Dad! I was kidding! He's not gonna do that! He is a really sweet guy. Geez, relax!" Before her dad got to reply to her the door bell rang and everyone in the Evans family looked at the door. "I'll get it!" Sharpay said fast and started to walk towards the door. But her dad stepped in front of her and opened the door. There stood a tall muscular boy with blond hair and green eyes. He smiled nervously and pulled up his hands from his jeans pockets.

"Hey Mr Evans, is Sharpay ready yet?" He rubbed his hands together nervously. Sharpay pushed her father away from the door and stood in front him.

"Yeah, she is." She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi."

"Hey." He looked at her up and down fast. "You look great." He complimented her. Sharpay felt herself blush and looked down at her feet.

"Thanks."

"So..." Mr Evans began. "What's your name again?"

"Cameron."

"Cameron." He looked up and down at him. "Why don't you come in for a while?" Sharpay turned around and glared at her father.

"Dad!" She hissed between her teeth. "Weren't you guys just about to leave?" She faked laughed and then she glared at him again.

"Well I think we have time to talk to our daughter's new boyfriend." Sharpay groaned and turned to her mother with pleading eyes.

"Help me!" She mouthed.

"Actually Vance, we don't have time. Lucy and Jack are waiting for us, so let's go." Sharpay smiled thankfully at her mother. Vance glared at his wife before he looked at Sharpay and Cameron.

"I want her home before eleven!" He said and held up a warning finger towards Cameron. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. I'll have her home before eleven." He turned to Sharpay and smiled. "You ready?" He offered her his hand. She blushed again and took it.

"I'm ready." They started walking to his car and she felt her dad's gaze following them as they walked. "Sorry about my dad." She whispered.

"If I had a daughter as beautiful as you would be the same." He replied smiling. "So, don't worry about it."

"Wow, you are a charmer." She smiled and laughed.

"Well, I try." He smirked and opened the car door for her. "But only for the girls I really like." Then he closed the door and walked over to his side. Sharpay followed him with her gaze smiling. Maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea after all? He was really sweet and nice. And extremely gorgeous.

They drove in silence for a while. Kind of awkward actually, if you ask Sharpay that is. She played with her hands and looked out the window. She really had no idea what to say or ask him.

"Um... Nice weather right?" She laughed nervously. _Wow, nice weather!? Oh god, just kill me... _ She closed her eyes and sighed. Why did she have to open her mouth!? He was so calm about this date and everything and she had to be like a nervous break down and talk about the weather! Great... He just laughed and turned his head quickly towards her and smiled before the looked at the road again.

"I guess it's nice." He laughed again.

_Look at it from the bright side Sharpay, he's having fun... _

"Sorry, I'm kind of nervous..." She admitted embarrassed and bit her lip. "It's been a while since I was on a date."

"It's okay, I'm nervous too. I mean, I'm out with the most beautiful girl in school." Sharpay smiled and looked down on her hands and then she looked up at him again.

"You're a really sweet guy Cam, you know that?"

"Thank you. So... umm..." He cleared his throat. "What movie should we see?"

"I don't know." Sharpay answered. "As long as it's not a scary movie I'm okay." Cameron chuckled and nodded his head.

"Sure, no scary movies for the lady."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. The only time Sharpay actually _watches_a scary movie is when she is with Troy so he could hold her in his strong warm arms... and why is she thinking about him now!? Stupid Troy Bolton that couldn't keep himself out of her thoughts! Here she was on a date with one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. "Maybe we could like watch The Proposal? I heard it's good and funny." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great." He said and smiled at her. "I've wanted to see that movie and now I'm going to see it with a pretty girl, couldn't be better."

"Oh shut up." She giggled and blushed. "You are going to make me look like a tomato before this evening is over!"

---

Troy sat down on the grass and drank some water. He and Ryan had just played some basketball since their parents were just talking inside. And that could get pretty boring after a while! Ryan sat down next to him and grabbed his own water bottle.

"Oh god, I didn't know it was this exhausting to play basketball!" He breathed out and drank some water.

"Aren't you supposed to be in good shape? You are a baseball player." Troy laughed and shook his head. Then he started to think about Sharpay. Dinner without her was just not the same. Sure Ryan is fun but... he's not Sharpay. "So were did Cameron take Sharpay tonight?" He asked, without really thinking. Ryan drank some more water before answering.

"To the movies I think." Sharpay, a boy and a dark movie theatre... That did not feel good...

"Oh..."

"Why are you jealous?" Ryan joked.

"What!? No! Of course not!" Troy said fast and looked at him.

"I was just joking." Ryan said laughing but then he looked at Troy with a curious face. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Dude, do you have a thing for my sister?"

"No! I already told you that." He stood up, deciding that this conversation was over; well for him it was for Ryan it wasn't.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're lying." Troy just picked up the basket ball, ignoring his friend, and started bouncing it. He was just about to shot when Ryan spoke again. "Well I'm taking your silence as a yes then." He took the ball in his hand and turned to Ryan, who was smirking.

"I'm not jealous! Okay?"

"Whatever you say."

"Could we stop talking now? This is awkward, she's your sister."

"So you admit? You are jealous?" Troy opened his mouth but closed it again with a sigh.

"I just..." He trailed off, searching for the right words to say. "I don't want her to be on dates I guess. In some strange way she is just a little girl to me, the little girl I used to play tag with." He smiled slightly at the memories. "I know that sounded weird..."

"Well, she is just as old as you, you know."

"Yeah I know, I know... I just feel protective of her; I don't want her to get hurt. I don't know. This Cameron guy, it just feels like he is wrong for her."

"I know what you mean."

"She's my best friend; I just want her to be happy. She deserves to find someone who's right for her and Cameron just feels wrong." He remembered what she had told him yesterday. She had felt so small in his arms. She really did deserve someone that loved her for her personality. Someone who loved her laugh, eyes, smile, the way she wrinkled her nose just a little bit when she was confused. Someone who loved all the small things about her that he loved.

"Okay, I'm serious now Troy, no teasing. Are you falling for my sister?"

"No..."

"You sure? Cause the look on your face says different."

"I'm not in love with Sharpay... "

"Okay."

"Yeah..."

"Let's play more then!" Ryan stood up and took the ball from Troy's hands and bounced it and threw it in the basket. Troy just looked at him.

_At least I think I'm not..._

---

"Thank you for tonight Cameron." Sharpay said and smiled.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled too. After the movie they went for a walk in the park, talking about life. She found out that he had 4 siblings. He broke up with his girlfriend 4 months ago and had just been on one date since. He could play guitar and drums. He wanted to be a famous football player in the future and he loved see romantic movies, she wasn't aloud to tell anyone that of course.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

"So..."

"So..."

"I should go inside now. My dad is probably looking at us through the window." She joked. He laughed and nodded.

"Well good night then."

"Yeah good night." She looked at him a while. Should she kiss him? Was it to fast to kiss him on the first date? Maybe she could just kiss him on the cheek? Or maybe she just should walk in side? But before she could decide, he kissed her cheek. She felt herself blush for probably the 100th time this evening. He smiled one more time before he walked towards his car. Sharpay looked after him before going inside. She closed the door carefully and leaned against it with a big smile on her face. This date hadn't been bad, not bad at all!

_Good bye Troy Bolton, Hello Cameron Lewis. _

_

* * *

_**There you have it! :) Hope you guys liked it :) I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I think I kind of failed on that... haha x)  
**

**I know this fanfiction is not half as good as **** o****ther fanfictions, but review anyway? Please? :) **

**You would make me really happy if you did :) **


End file.
